Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate for an X-ray detector and an X-ray detector including the array substrate, and more particularly, to an array substrate for an X-ray detector and an X-ray detector including the array substrate, for preventing a short-circuit caused between adjacent signal lines due to agglomeration of a signal line and an organic layer during a cutting process.
Description of the Background
An X-ray inspection method that has been widely used for medical diagnosis requires an X-ray sensing film and a film printing time to obtain a result.
However, recently, by virtue of development of semiconductor technologies, a digital X-ray detector using a thin film transistor (TFT) has been researched and developed.
The digital X-ray detector advantageously diagnoses a result in real time immediately after an X-ray is taken by using a TFT as a switching device.
In general, two different types are used in the digital X-ray detector; a direct type DXD method and an indirect type DXD method. The direct type DXD method is detecting current by as much as electric charges received from a selenium layer by a pixel electrode of a TFT and performing a signaling processing procedure using a structure including an amorphous Se layer stacked on a TFT array substrate and a transparent electrode formed on the amorphous Sc layer. An indirect type DXD method is converting a visible ray into an electrical signal by a PIN diode and performing a series of signal processing procedures when an X-ray is converted into the visible ray by a scintillator.
An array test has to be performed in order to improve the quality of an X-ray detector. In this regard, the array test is a procedure of examining electrical fault, strain, and other damaged portions in a TFT array state after completion of a TFT array process prior to performing a liquid crystal filling process. Thus, the array test is required because it can reduce additional costs for damages as a mother substrate size becomes larger.
By conducting an array test, it is possible to determine whether defects such as open-circuit or a short-circuit of signal lines occur, and thus defective products can be avoided. In addition, manufacturing yield and productivity can be increased and the overall cost for manufacturing can be saved.
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a signal line 1 outside a panel is connected to a TFT signal line 2 in order to apply an electrical signal for an array test to the panel After the array test is performed, a panel end is cut by laser, and a product is released. However, there is a problem in that a short-circuit between adjacent signal lines occurs as organic layers are melted and stick together and a metal component in the signal line may agglomerate in an organic insulation layer and, thus, there is a need for a solution to such a problem.